La guerre est finie
by Melhuiwen
Summary: Les dernières pensées d'Harry avant de passer la frontière des vivants... Puis Pov Draco... fic terminée, venez lire ! [HPDM]
1. La guerre est finie

**Titre : ** La guerre est finie

**Genre : **Drama/Romance

**Rating :** PG –13 (je ne sais pas si c'est le rating approprié mais bon…)

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR !

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est une one-shot, je commence à travailler sur une fic mais y'a ce petit truc qu'est venu me trotter dans la tête. Et comme je voulais po l'intégrer à ma fic, je vous poste ça ! Je continue la traduction de Transcendance (le chapitre trois a été posté hier soir), merci à ceux qui la lisent et aux autres, venez y jeter un coup d'œil ! o)

Alors je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux joyeux, mais bon… J'attends vos critiques (les bonnes comme les mauvaises !)

* * *

Je suis là, allongé par terre. Je t'entends t'approcher, et t'agenouiller à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est toi. Ca ne peut être que toi. Une telle sensation de chaleur dans cette nuit de mort ne peut provenir que de l'homme que j'aime. Tu attrapes ma main et la serres. Fort. Comme si tu craignais que je me sauve. Je t'entends déglutir, je te sens hésiter à parler, je crois que tu as peur de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Puis tu sembles te décider et ta voix douce traverse l'air glacé pour parvenir jusqu'à moi.

"Harry…Harry, tu m'entends ?"

Ta voix est faible, tu as l'air si inquiet.

"Harry… Mon amour, réponds-moi s'il te plaît…"

Je parviens à ouvrir les yeux, et je me retrouve plongé dans une immensité d'acier en fusion. Tes magnifiques yeux gris expriment un tel amour lorsque tu me regardes. Ton sourire est si doux, ta voix si mélodieuse. Tu es si beau, mon ange. Tu saignes du nez, et tes cheveux sont tout ébouriffés, mais tu as l'air d'aller bien. Je te souris. J'aimerais pouvoir te parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens si fatigué. Du sang coule dans ma bouche, sur mes mains, dans mes cheveux. Mon sang… Et le _sien._

Je t'avais promis que je le tuerais, amour. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Je voulais qu'on soit heureux, sans plus personne pour s'opposer à notre union. Et j'ai réussi. Mais, je crois que tu devras continuer sans moi, désormais. Tout est flou, les bruits alentours me semblent si loin. Même ta voix parvient difficilement à mes oreilles.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, la tête me tourne. Je sens ta main caresser ma joue, libérer mon front des mes cheveux plein de sueur. Tes gestes sont si doux. Comme si j'étais un être de crystal et que tu craignais de me briser au moindre mouvement.

Tu te penches vers moi. Je sens ton souffle sur mon visage, et je t'entends me chuchoter des mots doux. Tu me dis de tenir le coup, que tout ira bien. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime aussi, amour. Je crois que si je m'endors, je ne me reveillerais pas. J'ai si froid. Je crois que tu t'en rends compte, car tu t'allonges à côté de moi, et tu me prends dans tes bras avec précaution.

Tes lèvres douces se posent sur mon cou, légèrement. Tu picores ma peau de dizaines de minuscules petits baisers, et malgré mon état, je sens une délicieuse chaleur m'envahir. Tes mains caressent mon dos dans un mouvement fluide, puis mon visage, mes cheveux. Je sens ton regard brûlant posé sur moi. Et je sens ta détresse à travers tes gestes, ton souffle rapide. Je te connais si bien, amour.

Au bout de quelques instants, j'effleure tes lèvres d'un léger baiser, et je passe ma main dans tes cheveux. Je te regarde. Ton magnifique visage est baigné de larmes. Oh, mon ange. Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie, mon amour. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Je t'aime, si fort, tu es toute ma vie. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai trouvé la force de me battre, amour. Tu es le seul à jamais avoir su me comprendre, le seul à jamais avoir su m'aimer, entièrement, pour ce que j'étais.

Toi, Draco Malfoy. Qui aurait cru que nous étions destinés à nous aimer. Et pourtant, tu es mon âme sœur. Je ne sais plus quand est-ce que ça m'est apparu clairement à l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas admettre mes sentiments, quand ils sont apparus. Et puis l'évidence m'a frappé de plein fouet et je me suis laissé aller, et aujourd'hui je remercie le ciel de t'avoir rencontré. Même si ça a été dur de faire accepter notre amour, nous y sommes arrivés. Tu as tué ton père pour nous. Ce père qui avait déjà tracé ta vie. Rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Rien sauf _lui. _Lord Voldemort.

Je revois notre première fois. Nous étions tous les deux vierges. Je crois que ça a été le plus beau moment de ma vie. Des dizaines de minuscules étoiles rouges flottaient autour de ton lit rond, et les murs étaient enchantés de façon à refléter la couleur de nos sentiments. Cette nuit-là, ils prirent une teinte rouge sang. Nous nous sommes déshabillés l'un l'autre, tout doucement. Je me souviens que mes yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter les tiens. Puis tu as parcouru mon corps avec tes lèvres, d'une façon si douce que j'avais envie de pleurer. Et nous avons fait l'amour d'une façon si douce, si amoureuse, si passionnée. En m'endormant dans tes bras ce soir-là je t'ai dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois.

Je me rends soudain compte que je baigne dans mon sang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a frappé fort. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une plaie béante. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu pleures. Je sais que tu détestes me voir souffrir. Je sais que tu as peur que je m'en aille. Si seulement je pouvais changer l'histoire, amour. J'aurais voulu vivre longtemps. Avec toi. J'aurai voulu voir grandir nos enfants. Une vie ne me semblait pas suffisante pour t'aimer. Voilà que cette vie se réduit à quelques minutes.

Car je sais que je ne survivrai pas, amour. Et tu le sais aussi. Je vais mourir dans tes bras, ici, au milieu d'un champ de morts. Mais je meurs heureux, car tu es près de moi. Je sais que ce sera dur, pour toi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'emmener avec moi. Mais ta vie à toi n'est pas terminée. Je t'attendrai, bien sûr. Et je veillerai sur toi de là-haut.

J'approche ton visage du mien et lèche les larmes salées qui abîment ton visage d'ange. Je te demande pardon. Je m'en veux de te laisser seul dans le noir. Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire. Tant pis, ce sera pour nos retrouvailles.

Le jour où tu viendras me rejoindre, j'irai cueillir un bouquet de marguerites, car je sais que ce sont tes fleurs préférées. Je mettrai ma chemise de soie verte, celle que tu aimes tant, et un pantalon de cuir de dragon. Je m'aspergerai du parfum que tu préfères, celui qui sent l'amour et la fraîcheur. Je serai beau pour toi, et je sais que tu feras de même. J'imagine déjà ton regard rieur, la moue sur tes lèvres lorsque tu voudras me voler un baiser. La douceur de tes mains sur mon corps, nos souffles courts et le bonheur d'être de nouveau deux.

En attendant, je penserai à toi chaque jour.

Mes paupières se ferment, mon corps se détend. Tu le sens, et me serres encore plus fort contre toi. Je crois que ça y est. Etrange, je sais que j'ai mal mais je ne sens pas la douleur. C'est parce que tu es là. Ton amour est ce qui m'a fait vivre, il est aujourd'hui ce qui me fait mourir en paix.

Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je sens la vie s'échapper de moi, et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire. Instinctivement, je niche mon visage dans ton cou, ce mouvement qui m'est (était ?) si familier. Je te sens trésaillir au contact de mon souffle sur ta peau. Et dans un dernier murmure, je prononce ces mots.

"Je t'aime, mon amour, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Cueille chaque jour. Là où je vais tu viendras aussi, le moment venu. Et je t'aurais attendu."

Un sanglot désespéré s'échappe de tes lèvres, c'est dur pour toi de te faire à cette idée. Pour moi aussi. Mais je meurs dans tes bras, toi, que j'aime.

Ma tête tourne, de plus en plus vite. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne sens plus rien. Es-tu toujours l ?

Puis, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'expulse de mon corps. Et je n'ai pas tort. Je me retrouve à flotter au-dessus de toi, de mon corps, de nous. Une dernière fois, je te regarde, je nous regarde. Deux hommes, à terre, enlacés dans la nuit. Etrange à quel point ce tableau a l'air paisible. Des dizaines de corps gisent autour de nous. J'aperçois des silhouettes courir vers nous. Parmis elles, je reconnais Dumbledore, Hermione, et Rogue. Ils t'aideront à survivre, amour. Pour moi c'est trop tard.

La guerre est finie.

A cette pensée, un sourire étire mes lèvres. Puis je m'envole.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, je peux aller me rhabiller ou vous avez aimé ?**

**Une petit review ne serait pas de refus :o)**

**A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 4 de Transcendance !**

**Bisous à tous.**

**mel**

****

****

****


	2. Mais mon amour m'a quitté

**Titre : ** La guerre est finie

**Genre : **Drama/Romance

**Rating :** PG –13

****

**Spoiler :** Tome 5

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR !

**Note de l'auteur :** Ben, voilà la suite ! POV de draco ce coup-ci ! C'est toujours aussi triste, alors si vous n'avez pas le moral repassez plus tard :o)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu ne respires plus, amour. Je voudrais te secouer, te crier dessus, pour que tu te réveilles. Mais je sais que cela ne servirait à rien. Tu es passé de l'autre côté.

Je reste enlacé contre toi. Mes mains caressent ton visage encore tiède, j'effleure tes lèvres d'un doux baiser. Comme lorsque je te regarde dormir le matin. Mais cette fois, amour, c'est différent. Car tu ne te réveilleras pas.

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes brûlent mes yeux et mon visage, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, amour. Tu es parti. _Parti_.

Ma lanterne s'est éteinte.

Je t'aime, tu sais. Tu es la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimée. Mais ils nous ont séparés. Avec leur guerre, leur putain de guerre. Pourquoi ai-je survécu et pas toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené avec toi, amour ? Il fait tellement noir ici.

J'ai tellement mal. C'est comme si en partant, tu m'avais arraché le cœur.

Je te regarde, encore une fois. Un léger sourire flotte sur tes lèvres. Tu as l'air si paisible…

J'entends des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers nous.

« Draco ! Harry ! Vous allez bien ? »

Que répondre, amour ? J'aimerais faire semblant d'être mort. Qu'ils nous laissent seuls. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire adieu.

Je sens quelqu'un m'empoigner. C'est Hermione. Elle me force à me retourner sur le dos, m'arrachant un grognement.

« Draco ! Merde tu aurais pu répondre, j'ai cru que tu… »

« Laisse-moi… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et Harry, comment va-t-… »

Elle se tait. Son visage se décompose. Je crois que les larmes sur mon visage lui ont donné une réponse.

Elle se met à sangloter, tout doucement. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, comme un enfant qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour expulser le chagrin de son corps.

Je te reprends dans mes bras, je veux rester près de toi. Peut-être que tu es seul, là où tu es, peut-être que si je reste près de toi ici, cela t'aidera là-bas.

Le temps que tu retrouves ceux que tu aimes. Tu dois être heureux, mon amour. Tu vas retrouver tes parents, et ton parrain. Tu vas enfin avoir la famille que tu n'as jamais eu. Et moi je reste seul, ici.

Encore des pas. Je relève la tête. Dumbledore. Il est sainf et sauf. A ses côtés, Rogue. Ils ne posent pas de question. Ils ont compris que tu étais plongé dans un sommeil éternel, amour. Dumbledore pleure. Tu étais comme un fils pour lui. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. Qu'il s'en est toujours voulu. Mais il ne pouvait rien changer à la prophétie.

Tu étais le seul à pouvoir tuer le Seigneur sombre, c'était écrit ainsi. Il est mort, de tes mains. Mais tu es mort toi aussi. A quoi bon l'avoir tué si c'était pour y laisser ta vie ? C'est si injuste. Je sais que je suis égoiste. Les temps sombres laissent place à la lumière. Mais pas pour moi, amour. Pas pour moi.

« Lève-toi, Draco »

C'est Rogue. Il veut que je te laisse, amour.

Je secoue la tête négativement, je veux rester près de toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, ici.

Mais il m'empoigne, il me force à me relever. J'essaie de me débattre, mais j'arrive à peine à protester. J'ai l'impression que toute énergie vitale a quitté mon corps.

J'arrive à peine à me tenir sur mes jambes. Ma tête tourne.

Lorsque je me tiens enfin debout, Hermione hurle.

« Draco, mon dieu ! Il faut te transporter à Ste Mangouste immédiatement ! »

Je la regarde. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir été gravement blessé. Je baisse les yeux sur moi, suivant son regard. Je vois ma robe autrefois blanche devenue écarlate. Mais ce n'est pas mon sang, amour. C'est le tien.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne veut en sortir. Après une deuxième tentative, j'arrive à balbutier, d'une voix rauque.

« C'est… Ce n'est pas mon sang, c'est… Celui d'Harry. Il était très gravement blessé, alors… »

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, je te regarde, étendu par terre. Ta robe blanche est dans un état pire que la mienne. J'éclate en sanglots. Je n'en peux plus, ce n'est pas possible. J'aimerais hurler, taper sur tout ce qui bouge, je suis tellement furieux.

Je sens deux bras forts m'enlacer. C'est Rogue. J'essaie de le repousser, mais il ne lâche pas prise, et je finis par pleurer tout mon soul sur son épaule.

C'était le jour de notre mariage, aujourd'hui, amour. Il ne devait y avoir que du bonheur et de la joie. Mais _il _a choisi d'attaquer. Et tout cela se termine en mare de sang. Je le hais, de toute mon âme, si tu savais comme je le hais.

Je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. Une brume noire s'empare de mon esprit. J'essaie de secouer la tête pour chasser cette sensation, mais elle s'accroche. Puis je sombre dans l'inconscience.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le ciel est gris. Comme mon âme. Les yeux dans le vague, j'écoute Dumbledore chanter des incantations. Tu es là, à quelques pas de moi. Allongé dans un cercueil de bois blanc. Sur ta poitrine, j'ai déposé une rose rouge. C'est pour que mon amour t'accompagne, jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je n'en ai que faire. La peine est trop lourde. Depuis que je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste après m'être évanoui, j'ai l'impression d'être un mort-vivant.

Je me suis regardé dans le miroir ce matin. J'étais pâle comme la mort. Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas me voir comme ça, amour. Mais quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je ne me sens plus moi-même sans toi.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je reprends contact avec la réalité. Je tourne la tête, et je rencontre les yeux bleus de Ron. Hermione est dans ses bras, elle a l'air devastée. Je sais que lui aussi, mais il essaie de tenir le coup. Il doit se dire que tu es mieux, là où tu es.

Il me sourit. Un sourire pâle, mais je sens tout le réconfort qu'il essaie d'y faire passer. C'est sa façon de me dire qu'il sera toujours là. J'essaie de lui sourire à mon tour mais je n'arrive qu'à esquisser une grimace. Ca te ferait rire, amour. Je ferme les yeux et je revois tes magnifiques yeux pétillant de malice, j'entends ton rire léger, je sens tes mains caresser mon visage. Tu me manques tellement.

Un léger vent fait s'envoler mes cheveux. La voix de Dumbledore s'est tue, laissant place à un silence lourd. Lentement, des gens s'approchent de ton cercueil pour te dire quelques mots, te déposer une fleur. Je reste immobile. Peu à peu, le cimetière se désemplit.

Il finit par ne rester que Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, et les membres de l'Ordre. Les gens qui te connaissaient et qui t'aimaient pour ce que tu étais. Chacun d'eux me glisse un mot de réconfort avant de s'en aller. Ils font partie des gens qui s'étaient battus pour que l'on puisse être ensemble. Ils savent à quel point j'ai mal, à quel point je me sens vide. Je sais qu'ils voudraient pourvoir m'aider. Mais c'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas te rammener à la vie.

Je finis par me retrouver seul avec toi. Enfin. Un léger crachin de printemps s'est mis à tomber, me faisant frissonner. Je m'approche de toi. Je caresse ton visage du bout des doigts, retraçant les contours de tes yeux, de ta joue, de tes lèvres. Tu es si froid mon amour. Et si beau.

Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Je te regarde pendant un long moment. La pluie s'est arrêtée, laissant place au soleil. Un léger arc-en-ciel brille au loin.

C'est l'heure des adieux. Je me penche vers toi et embrasse tes lèvres une dernière fois. J'aimerais tant que tu ouvres les yeux, que tout cela n'ait été qu'une longue nuit. Mais tu es bel et bien dans un autre monde à présent, et je dois te laisser reposer en paix.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière, et te tourne le dos. C'est dur de partir. Lentement, j'avance un pied, puis l'autre. Je prends le chemin par lequel je suis arrivé.

Les larmes coulent de mes yeux et me troublent la vue. Tout est flou autour de moi. Des flashs traversent mon esprit, me remémorant notre rencontre, nos disputes, le premier baiser, l'espoir, et l'amour qui s'empare de deux êtres solitaires. Puis le mariage, les étoiles dans tes yeux, l'attaque, la bataille, ton corps ensanglanté, tes derniers mots…

J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver, de te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai patient. J'attendrai que la mort daigne venir me chercher, sans jamais essayer de la provoquer. Je te le promets. Je ferai ça pour toi, car je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sacrifie ma vie pour te rejoindre plus vite. Pourtant, si tu savais à quel point l'envie me ronge, amour. Mais je serai fort.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans toi, alors que lorsque je te rejoindrai, nous aurons toute l'éternité pour nous aimer ?

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que personne n'est déçu... (prière de ne pas taper l'auteur).**

**C'était très dur pour moi de décrire les sentiments de Draco, et j'ai longueument hésité à le faire se suicider... Et puis je me suis dit que non, il allait vivre... **

**J'attends vos critiques, les bonnes comme les mauvaises !**

**mel.**


End file.
